We're what?
by DemiKeeper
Summary: When the Keepers find out they're demigods, things in their world get mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

**I had already had this written up, so I decided, why not post it today? :D So, here's my Kingdom Keepers and Percy Jackson crossover!**

Everything was going perfect until the giant ship called the Argo II showed up.

The Keepers-Finn, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, Amanda, and Jess- finally had a day off; so they thought.

The seven headed down Main Street with hats and sun glasses for disguises (The Keepers could 1. Not be seen by security because the Keepers could not be there while their DHIs were on duty. Disney has a strict policy of character double sightings. 2. Not be seen by the public because they would be mobbed by fans.), followed by the hundreds of guests who were flowing through the gates. They turned toward Tomorrow land. Space Mountain was the least crowded during the parade at this time of day. And that's when the huge shadow fell over them.

"Please tell me you guys see that too." Maybeck said, looking up in the sky that was now occupied by a large ship.

"I'm afraid we do." Charlene replied.

All of the Keepers' heads were all trained on the sky. The huge ship was going to land in Disney World. It looked like it was going to land right beside the Keepers.

They watched it near the ground and drop a ladder. A crowd had gathered around the Keepers and the ship. They thought it was a part of some kind of show. There were seven figures on the ship already; three girls, and four guys. One of the girls, a blonde one with grey eyes called out to the group.

"Get on! The mortals recognize it as a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' ship, or something. There's no telling."

The Keepers reluctantly, one by one, climbed the ladder attached to the gigantic ship. Finn went first. Then, controlled by a boy with brown locks, the ship makes its way back up into the air.

Jess and Willa leaned over the edge. The rest of the Keepers stood on the side of the ship awkwardly.

"Who are you people? Where are you taking us?" Amanda finally said, staring at the blonde girl straight in the eyes.

The girl introduced herself as Annabeth. "And this is Percy-" she pointed to a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. "This is Piper-" she pointed to a girl with long brown hair and an eye color that was hard to determine. Annabeth went on introducing the rest of the seven as Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Jason. "We're demigods. And so are you. Right now, you're on your way to Camp Half-Blood."

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is really short! Chapters will be longer in the future chapters, I promise. Anyway, I plan to upload chapters about once or twice every week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So uh here's chapter two! This one's a little longer :))**

"We're _WHAT?!_" The Keepers yelled, almost simultaneously.

Leo snorted. "Demigods. You know; half human, half-"

"We know what demigods are." Finn snapped, his eyes narrowed. "But that means that one of my parents isn't really-"

"Yes." Jason said.

"We're almost at Camp!" Leo shouted over the roar of the engine. His eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in a few days. "Hang on to something!"

As soon as Leo finished his sentence, the ship lurched downward. Several of the Keepers lost their balance and were pressed against the floor. The Argo II was quickly landing. It landed next to a tall pine tree that Piper introduced as Thalia's Tree. She said it was the source of the magical borders here at Camp Half-Blood so monsters couldn't get inside. At least it was safe.

Frank helped everyone off of the ship. A crowd had gathered around the Keepers and the seven demigods. Something that the Keepers were all too used to.

A horse man pushed his way through the crowd.

Maybeck leaned toward Willa. "What is that thing?" he whispered in her ear.

"A centaur." She whispered back. "Don't you pay attention in class?"

The centaur approached the seven Keepers. Amanda was clinging on to Finn. Philby and Jess took a step back. Willa had a fascinated expression on her face and said "They're real!"

The centaur chuckled. "I see you're familiar with centaurs." he said, looking down at Willa. She nodded. "I am Chiron, activities direction here at Camp Half-Blood." Willa was staring wide eyed at him.

"As in _the _Chiron? The trainer of demigods from Greek Mythology?"

Chiron nodded. "That was my former title, yes. Now I train demigods here." Another man, one who looked a lot less put together, with bloodshot eyes and a loud, tacky- looking cheetah -print flannel, made his way through the crowd.

"Hey, don't take all the credit." he said. The Keepers looked him up and down, as if wondering if he was truly real.

Chiron sighed. "This is Dionysus, the god of wine. He was banished to Camp Half-Blood for one hundred years by Zeus."

"Why?" Charlene asked.

"I chased off-limits wood nymphs." Dionysus shrugged.

"Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, why don't you give the seven new demigods a tour of Camp?" Chiron suggested.

Annabeth smiled. "Certainly." she grabbed Percy's hand and walked away from the crowd. Hazel walked on the other side of Annabeth and the Keepers followed the three.

"Right, so, this is Half-blood hill, the one we're standing on now." Percy said, taking a step towards the edge of the hill. "Down there is Camp." Percy pointed to the land below with his finger. Camp Half-Blood looked colorful and lively. There were twenty buildings, looking somewhat like temples in the form of an omega. A much larger building stood above two of the temples that Hazel called "the Zeus and Hera cabins". In the center of the omega was a volleyball court. To the right of the cabins was a climbing wall, a mess hall, and strawberry fields. To the left side of the cabins was a lush forest with a lake at the middle (This is just how I imagined Camp in my head).

The three started walking down the hill, the seven Keepers following them. First, they headed over to the cabins. Annabeth, Percy, and Hazel were pointing out the cabins as they passed them. Suddenly, Jess stopped in her tracks in front of the seventh cabin, the Apollo cabin. A golden aurora pulsed around her. Jess closed her eyes.

Amanda knew exactly what was happening. She reached for the sketch pad in Jess's pocket and plucked a pen from her own. Amanda placed them in Jess's hands. Jess's eyes flew open, and she began sketching, almost in a trance.

"What's happening?" Percy whispered.

"Shh! You'll break her focus!" Amanda snapped.

Then, the aurora faded and Jess showed her drawing to the other nine standing in front of the Apollo cabin with her.

The drawing was of Jess in one of her trances, with the words written below "The god of prophecy."

The others stared at the drawing. It was Jess who finally spoke up. She cleared her throat. "I am a child of Apollo."

**One of the demigods has been claimed, but who's next?**


End file.
